pokemon_ingame_reviews_is_this_pokemon_any_goodfandomcom-20200213-history
Klink, Klang, Klinklang (SM)
Do you know what grinds my gears? When people make Pokémon based on inanimate objects! (Especially if they are exactly the same thing as what they're based on) Location: Hau'oli City (Island Scan on Thursday) Stats, evolutions. Klink starts out with good attack and high defense, as well as good special defense. Its speed and HP start out low, and its special attack is low too. But it quickly veers into nightmare territory. First off, that good attack stat is wasted since it doesn't get many physical attacks, and then it doesn't evolve until LEVEL THIRTY EIGHT! (You get it at level 8) At least Deino, Zweilous, Hydreigon (SM) has Hustle to turn them into Glass Cannons, even if they don't reach their final form until level 64. Klang's stats are rather decent and with a similar distribution as Klink, but none of them particularly stand out, unlike Magneton who has a surprisingly great Special Attack stat. And that isn't good, because it doesn't even have an ability that boosts one of its stats, unlike Zweilous. You can use the Eviolite, but most middle-stage mons can put it to good use, so this can't be credited to Klang. Klinklang has a BST of 520 which puts most mons out there to shame, but apparently Game Freak learned about the joys of minmaxing around that time. Instead of improving in what it needed to improve, they gave Klinklang an improvement in Attack and Defense, and Speed for some reason, and nothing else. Don't understand. And two of those unfortunate stats... were its HP and Special Attack. Its low HP hurts its defenses, and since its Special Attack is the stat its movepool gears (no pun intended) toward, well... Movepool, Abilities, Typing. Unlike most Island Scanmons, Klink doesn't have a unique move. Yuck. It gets worse from here. It starts with Vice Grip and Charge. It gets no STAB from Vice Grip, and the worst thing is that it's a Normal move, and therefore it can't hit super effectively. Charge isn't very useful until you get an Electric move at 11... But it's Thunder Shock. It's weaker than Vice Grip, and it doesn't get STAB either. Five levels later it gets Gear Grind, which is its best move. It's physical, gets STAB, hits twice... What else can you ask for? Its other moves pay the price though. The only moves I can recommend after that are Charge Beam at 26 (high chance of boosting the Special Attack) and Autotomize at level 31 (Boosts speed by two levels). Then it evolves. It only gets three moves before evolving again: only two of those are remarkable: Screech and Metal Sound, the latter helps its Special Attack problem by lowering the foe's Special Defense. Klinklang only gets Shift Gear at 54 before the league. It's like Autotomize, but it works wonders with Gear Grind because it also boosts its attack. For TMs, Klink doesn't have anything except for Wild Charge. It's strong on paper, but Klink doesn't get STAB from it and it also recoils. Better teach it to Klinklang due to his high attack, despite having the same problems. Klinklang can also benefit from Giga Impact. And they all get Thunder Wave. You're out of options unless you want to teach it Toxic, Return... Ugh. For abilities, it gets Plus or Minus. As far as I'm concerned, it's useless outside of doubles, and since there are no other Pokémon in Alola with either Plus or Minus, it's completely useless. It has a pure steel typing. It has TEN resistances, one immunity, and it's only weak to three types. Impressive, but Klink's poor stats for most of the game hold it back. Important Battles Only useful against Elite Four Olivia, and maybe Kahili and Acerola. Too Short; Didn't Read: no. Conclusion The most important in-game thing about a Pokémon is not its stats, but if it evolves early or late in relation of when you get it, and then you factor in if it can hold its own until it evolves and if said evolution is a good jump in power. Klinklang '''completely '''foregoes anything but stats and maybe typing, and expects it to be alright. Long wait until evolution, a shallow movepool and useless abilities completely drag down its stats and typing. And it gets lots of special electric moves, but what's the point if Klinklang is NOT an electric type and NOT a special attacker? This can only be intentional. I don't know if Game Freak made Klink and its rusty cog peers bad in Sun and Moon on purpose, but if it was intentional, what a rave move, Game Freak. And even better (worse?), is the fact that you can catch Magnemite, Magneton, Magnezone (SM) right in Hau'oli City. The magnets are similar to the cogs, but Magnemite is what Klink fails at being. I tell you, Game Freak must have done this intentionally. There's no point in catching the ugly, malfunctioning cogs when you can catch some cool magnets right away. Rating: 11% Category:Sun and Moon